The invention relates to a connection process by welding a flexible conductor, (e.g., a braided copper strip), to a rear end of a contact finger made of an electrically conductive material (e.g., copper) side by side stacking of two elementary blades of identical external profile joined together at the rear part by a common contact pad.
The document FR-A-2,556,515 describes a multiple electrical contact device for high current circuit breakers, wherein each contact finger comprises a pair of identical blades joined side by side. The rear end of each blade is provided with a notch to enable the braided strip to be fixed. This assembly is performed by a first hot mechanical insertion operation of the end of the braided strip in the two notches passing over the whole width of the finger, followed by a second soldering operation by addition of tin. A third surfacing operation is then necessary to remove the undesirable particles due to the soldering. The latter operation is performed manually by means of a cleaning brush, and must be carried out directly after soldering, when the two opposite surfaces of the connection are still hot. The opposite end of the braided strip is inserted in the notches of an input current terminal pad, then resistance welded after local deformation of the teeth forming the limits of the notches.
A first object of the invention consists of improving the assembly process of a braided strip with a contact finger.